Sophie the Otter
Plot While looking at the Dragon Radar, Danny Dog notices that all of the Dragon Balls are starting to be gathered together. He and Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, who were also searching for the Dragon Balls, head out to investigate and end up at the Beijing Mountains’ eternal wall of ice, where coincidentally, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are also training. Dr. Putin summons Shenron and wishes for Dr. Gorbachev’s lab to be released from the ice. The ice begins to break away and a building emerges. Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō and Danny Dog look on in disbelief, when they are suddenly attacked by Dr. Putin’s bio soldiers. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki show up to save Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, but are overcome by three mysterious fighters, while Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō and Danny Dog escape. Dr. Putin and his bio soldiers soon appear at the Momoyama residence in Challenge Island, and request that Mitsuo Kawashima come with them. He refuses and easily defeats the Biomen, but Dr. Putin kidnaps Nyakkii Momoyama to force Mitsuo Kawashima to go back with him to the lab. There, Mitsuo Kawashima is forced to fight three bio-warriors, but it soon becomes apparent he’s no match. Nyakkii Momoyama discovers that Dr. Gorbachev's goal is to obtain the body of the strongest person so he can be revived. Nyakkii Momoyama informs them that Sophie the Otter is now the strongest girl in the world. Kento Koshiba informs Sophie the Otter of the situation, and she heads out to find Nyakkii MOmoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima. She arrives at Dr. Wednesday's lab and is greeted by Eric, Steven and Keith, Dr. Putin’s three bio-warriors. Sophie the Otter defeats Eric by bursting through him with the Kaiō-Ken, but is then sealed up in ice by Keith. Fanny Fox, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear arrive to back her up, but are at their wit’s end against Steven. Using the Kaiō-Ken, Sophie the Otter breaks free from ice and defeats the two remaining bio-warriors. Sophie the Otter confronts Dr. Wednesday, demanding he give Nyakkii Momoyama back, but Dr. Gorbachev just wants Sophie the Otter’s body. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, who have been brainwashed by Dr. Gorbachev, appears and a battle between the heroes commences. Fanny Fox tries to stop Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, but they simply swat her away. Being unable to stop them from fighting, Fanny Fox’s anger explodes, shattering Dr. Gorbachev's brainwashing devices on Kirinta Kusano an Satomi Hiroyuki. Dr. Gorbachev is stunned by Fanny Fox’s power and decides he must fight Sophie the Otter himself. He begins to break his robot body free from the wall, subsequently knocking Dr. Putin down an energy shaft, killing him. Everyone watches on in horror, including Patty Rabbit, who has freed Nyakkii Momoyama. The true battle begins, and Dr. Gorbachev seems to have the upper hand. Even the three-person Kamehameha of Sophie the Otter, Mitsuo Kawashima, and Mason Saitō has no effect on him. Soon, Sophie the Otter and Kirinta Kusano are the only ones left able to fight. Sophie the Otter resorts to using a Kaiō-Ken powered Kamehameha, which merely knocks Dr. Gorbachev into space. Sophie the Otter begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but Dr. Gorbachev interrupts her before she can throw it by shooting ki blasts at her. The others fly up to distract him so Sophie the Otter can successfully throw the Spirit Bomb. Sophie the Otter lets it fly and it’s a direct hit. Dr. Gorbachev's brain is destroyed and peace once again returns to Earth. Transcript *(Beijing Mountains, China, June 23, 2014) *Kirinta Kusano: We should've known the Beijing Mountains would be like this. *Satomi Hiroyuki: They've been frozen solid for all eternity. We can't even make scratches in them. *Danny Dog: Fanny and Mason, look! It's happening again. They've been appearing one after another since it started 3 days ago. *Fanny Fox: Look, Danny! There's another one! *Danny Dog: I told ya and Mason. Look, there's the 6th one. Come on, let's go. *Fanny Fox: Danny Dog, it's so cold out here. *Mason Saitō: We're freezing! *Danny Dog: I know Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. They say the show in the Beijing Mountains never melt no matter how hot it gets. You two just have to be tough, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. Laughs Boy, we sure were lucky, I tell you two. I was just playing with Nyakkii Momoyama's Dragon Radar and the Dragon Balls started gathering by themselves! I knew something was up once I saw four of them flashing on the radar and I knew it wouldn't be long before more showed up. I just hope you two didn't tell anybody where we were going. *Dog sneezes *Danny Dog: Fanny Fox, are you and Mason Saitō absolutely sure you two didn't tell anybody where we were going? *Fanny Fox: Of course not, Danny. Mason and I didn't. But just between me, Mason and you, what exactly ask the Eternal Dragon anyway? *Danny Dog: A sweet dinner date with my girlfriend Clara Murakami. Holy Maple Town, there's all 7! *Dr. Putin: Come out, Eternal Dragon! Come out and grant me my request! *Kirinta Kusano: Hmm, what?! *Fanny Fox: Hey Danny Dog and Mason Saitō, up there! *Danny Dog: Yeah? Oh no! Come on, hurry! *Shenron: Tell me what you desire. I'll grant one wish, no matter what it may be. *Dr. Putin: Eternal Dragon, my mentor Dr. Gorbachev lies frozen inside these icy walls that even the great sun cannot melt. I want you to melt this frozen tomb so l can wake him up! *Shenron: As you wish. *Dr. Putin: Yes! That's awesome! *Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Now, I bid you farewell. *Fanny Fox: Aahh! *Mason Saitō: Whoa! *Danny Dog: Wow! *Dr. Putin: Dr. Gorbachev is free and sweet revenge will soon be ours. After 50 years of waiting, we can finally put the Soviet Union's greatest plan into motion! The world will be ours! *Putin cackled very evily as Dr. Gorbachev's laboratory is free from the ice. *Dr. Putin: Yes! YES!! *see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" *title of the film appears shortly afterward, 5 seconds later, CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA by Hironobu Kageyama begins playing as the intro inspired by Dragon Ball Z plays. *Danny Dog: What's this building doing here? *Fanny Fox: Do you feel that? *Danny Dog: You mean that uncomfortable creepy feeling?I *Mason Saitō: Now where's the entrance to this place? *Danny Dog: I think it's time for us to get out of here! *Dog sprints away but is blocked by a Bio soldier. *Fanny Fox: Huh? Huh?! Danny! *Fox rushes to Danny Dog, but is ambushed and punched up by three bio soldiers. Kirinta Kusano grabbed one of the bio soldiers' handd and stopped him. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano...and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Dog gasps to see Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Kirinta Kusano: Fanny Fox, what are you and Mason Saitō doing here? *Danny Dog: It's Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki! *Dog faints as the bio soldiers are ready to take on Kirinta Kusano and his girlfriend. The bio soldiers attacked, but Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are very strong for them. Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki brutally slash up the bio soldiers with their swords and blast them to bits. *Fanny Fox: Kirinta...and...Satomi? *Kirinta Kusano: Hmm. *Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are soon overwhelmed by three mysterious fighters.] *Fanny Fox: Kirinta and Satomi? *Mason Saitō: Hey Danny Dog, wake up! *Danny Dog: Moaning Fanny.....Mason? *Dog gets up. *Danny Dog: What happened? *Fanny Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki saved us. *Danny Dog: Oh, yeah. I remember now. Hey, you two are not afraid of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki at all! They're our best friends. *Fanny Fox: But Mason and I wonder why Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki just disappeared. *Danny Dog: Listen to me, Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō. Don't tell anyone about what happened today! *Mason Saitō: Why not? *Danny Dog: Because you both promised you two wouldn't, remember?! *Fanny Fox: Well, my family does get worried about our friends. *Danny Dog: There, you see?!! Don't tell a soul! Got that?! *Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō: Yes. *Danny Dog: Come on. Let's get going Fanny and Mason! *to: Fanny Fox's house in Maple Town, Canada *Florence Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki were not seen today and they didn't visit our town as well. *Fredrick Fox: I know honey. We sure hope Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki are okay. *Danny Dog: Listen Fanny Fox and Mason Saitō, yiu two can't tell anybody what happened today! You both promised! *Fanny Fox: Gee, I wonder where Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki have gone. Someday, I'm gonna be a great scholar! *Fox began singing her version of Pikkoro-san Da~isuki♡. *Fanny Fox: (singing) Oh! (X5) It's such a pain! Scary faced iguanas and dump trunks! Fleet footed flying squirrels and super cars! What should I do? I let out a cry. I put my notebook and pencil away and Saturn's rings, hey become a roller coaster! Someone stronger than me! Yeow! Can they really exist? Hey, hey, hey! Before I even realize, I step and step and jump! Off I, off I! Off I got with Kirinta! He and Satomi make things super exciting for me and Mason! Off I, off I. Off I go with Kirinta and Satomi! Oh, oh, they are. They are very strong! Kirinta and Satomi, I love you both so much! Kirinta and Satomi, I, I. Kirinta and Satomi, I, I! Kirinta and Satomi, I loge you two so much! *Florence Fox: Fanny, dinnertime. Fanny, dinnertime! Wake up, Fanny. *Fanny Fox: up Huh? It was a dream? *Florence Fox: How are you feeling? *Fanny Fox: Okay. *Florence Fox: That's strange. Fanny Fox doesn't fall asleep while reading her solar system book. I hope she is okay. *to: Challenge Island, Japan. *Danny Dog: This punishment is way too harsh for breaking the Dragon Radar! *Clara Murakami: Why the heck do we have to cook dinner?! That darn Nyakkii. It's because she's resting that we gotta do this! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Did you two say something? *Niisuke Momoyama: And what was this?! It was burning in the oven!! *Danny Dog: Oh no! *Dog opens up the oven and smoke came out of the oven due to the dinner being burnt. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU AND CLARA MURAKAMI CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU?!!! *Danny Dog: HEY, CLARA AND I DIDN'T WANT TO COOK DINNER!!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Well, I got no choice! *Clara Murakami: What are you going to do? *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'll have to order some pizza! *rings. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Huh? *Niisuke Momoyama: Huh? *Clara Murakami: Huh? *Danny Dog: Huh? *Mitsuo Kawashima: offscreen Hey Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara! Coughs Where are you two? Can you two get the door?! *Shimajirō Shimano: Can we help you? *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara gasped as they saw the bio soldiers. *Bio Soldier #1: Is this Nyakkii Momoyama's house? *Mimirin Midorihara: Yes. *Bio Soldier # 2: Is Mitsuo Kawashima in, hanging out with his girlfriend Nyakkii Momoyama?! *Shimajirō Shimano: Yeah! *Bio Soldier #3: Where is Mitsuo Kawashima? *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! *Kawashima stepped out of Nyakkii Momoyama and continued coughing for a bit due to the smoke from the oven. Mitsuo Kawashima stopped coughing. *Mitsuo Kawashima: What can I do for you guys? *Bio Soldier #4: Dr. Gorbachev wants to see you. Come with us. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Dr. Gorbachev? Never heard of him. Now leave my girlfriend's house please! *Nyakkii Momoyama: What's going on here? *Danny Dog: It's those guys again! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Well, what's going on? *Mitsuo Kawashima: Nothing Nyakkii honey. Go back inside sweetie. *Kawashima turns away, but the bio soldiers lunge at him with daggers and Mitsuo Kawashima easily defeats them with brutal punches and kicks. He hears clapping from Dr. Putin. *Dr. Putin: That's what I expect from you Mitsuo Kawashima. Excellent moves. You really are the strongest fighter in the world and Dr. Gorbachev will be very happy and pleased to meet you. *Mitsuo Kawashima: No! I already said I didn't want to go! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I think you better do what he says! *Dr. Putin: Now, you wouldn't let anything bad happen to your girlfriend. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I think you should accept the invitation! It would be rude not to! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Oh well, I suppose you're right sweetie. *Dr. Putin: They told me you were generous kind and now I've seen it for myself. It's almost hard to believe. You, the strongest fighter in the world! laughter *Russian helicopter safely lands in front of the Momoyama residence. *Danny Dog: Oh......no!! *to: Fanny Fox's house in Maple Town, Canada at night. Sophie the Otter is in a hot tub in Fanny Fox's backyard. *Sophie the Otter: So they took Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima with them? *Danny Dog and Clara Murakami: Yeah! *Sophie the Otter: Well don't worry. Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima are masters of the martial arts, remember? They can take care of themselves. You two know that they've won the Benesse Martial Arts Tournament of 2013. They should be alrightalright, but where do you two think they took them, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami? *Danny Dog: Well, we think they've taken them to the Beijing Mountains in northeastern China. *Florence Fox: Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki got captured by the evil Russian scientist Dr. Gorbachev. This is awful! *Fanny Fox: I know mom. Sophie the Otter will get them! *Fredrick Fox: Stay alive Sophie. *Sophie the Otter: Flying Nimbus! *Freddy Fox: Now, you be careful out there Sophie. *Sophie the Otter: Yes! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Don't you think it's about time that you told us what you're going to do to us? Uh, listen, let my girlfriend go. It's me you want any way, isn't it? *Nyakkii Momoyama: He's right. I don't want anything to do with you guys, so why don't you just let me go home, okay? *Dr. Putin: Dr. Gorbachev, as you can see, I brought you Mitsuo Kawashima, just as you requested. *Dr. Gorbachev: Then get on with it! *Dr. Putin: Yes sir. Giggles *Nyakkii Momoyama: Screams *Mitsuo Kawashima: Nyakkii, no!! *whirring. *many lights turn on. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Huh? Huh? *warriors appear from the light. *Mitsuo Kawashima: What's going on? *Dr. Putin: Allow me to introduce my creations Mitsuo Kawashima. State-of-the-art biotechnological warriors! Eric! Steven! Keith! They're all highly skilled fighters. And now, Mitsuo Kawashima, we will see if you really are the strongest fighter in the world! *Mitsuo Kawashima: What are you trying to do, smash me? Well, all right! Do you want to see how tough I'm! *Dr. Putin: All right, then! It's show time! *Dr. Putin: It's incredible. Dr. Gorbachev told me he was a great fighter. But I still don't think he's any match for my creations. *Mitsuo Kawashima: KA....ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Kawashima fired his Kamehameha at the three biotechnological warriors, but Steven blocked it and reflected it with his hands. Keith and Steven gang up on Mitsuo Kawashima and delivered 2 powerful punches, sending him flying as Eric zaps him with his electric feelers. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Can't you give a 6 year old human boy like me a break? *Nyakkii Momoyama: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BOYFRIEND?!!! *Dr. Putin: Oh, that was easier than I thought would be. Mitsuo Kawashima is said to be very strong and powerful. I never thought they take him out this easily. *Nyakkii Momoyama: You're a monster! *Dr. Putin: What?! A monster?! *Nyakkii Momoyama: You heard me. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and my boyfriend and even me are stronger than the Land of Make-Believe! But Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and I know someone who's a lot far stronger than them! *Dr. Putin: Who would that be? *Dr. Gorbachev: Yes, tell us. *Nyakkii Momoyama: What? Who's there? Come on! Who said that? *Dr. Putin: Silence! How dare you speak to Dr. Gorbachev like that! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Dr. Gorbachev? *Dr. Putin: Yes, and I'm his assistant, an expert in biotechnology. I'm Dr. Putin. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Dr. Gorbachev? Dr. Putin? Gasps My parents remembered they learned about you two in school! You're responsible for those controversial biotechnology experiments during the Cold War in 1964! *Dr. Putin: You're a very smart girl. That's correct. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Wait! But you can't be alive! My mom read that while you were conducting experiments in your lab in the Beijing Mountains in northeastern China, a sudden weather change caused a massive avalanche and you were both killed along with hundreds of Soviet and Chinese soldiers! And that happened over 50 years ago, so how can you be who you claim to be? You should be dead. *Nyakkii Momoyama: A brain?! Oh! *Dr. Putin: In the avalanche, Dr. Gorbachev's body was destroyed by the freezing cold! It was very unfortunate, but luckily his brain survived! *Dr. Gorbachev: You imperialists never understood my genius and I was always looked down upon like some kind of lunatic, but once my transformation is complete, I will have my revenge! Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:2014 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Maple Town